


Send Me The Nicest Angel You Have (Jonny Cackling In The Distance) [podfic]

by Kaladin_x_happiness



Series: It's Tough To Be A God [the podfics] [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Brian is now immortal, F/M, Gen, Jonny is gay for this mess of a human but denying it, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Raphaella is confused, The Mechs are all Gods and Goddesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaladin_x_happiness/pseuds/Kaladin_x_happiness
Summary: In the beginning, there were the Old Gods.These beings were more distant to humans than the current ones, perhaps in part because they were not once mortal like the New Gods are. Then one day, one of them somehow sealed or banished the others away. This now solo Goddess, The Bloody One, then made The Storyteller, The Lovers, The Burning One, and The Archivist from mortals that she felt needed something more than what they had.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian & Jonny d'Ville, Raphaella la Cognizi/Jonny d'Ville
Series: It's Tough To Be A God [the podfics] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120496
Kudos: 3





	Send Me The Nicest Angel You Have (Jonny Cackling In The Distance) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Send Me The Nicest Angel You Have [Jonny Cackling In The Distance]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931478) by [A_Plethora_Of_Peters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Plethora_Of_Peters/pseuds/A_Plethora_Of_Peters). 



> This is still only my second time ever doing a podfic, but this one wasn't at midnight so that's gotta help, right? Let me know what I need to improve for next time!
> 
> Length of podfic: 10 min 19 sec

[Rosie-Writes](https://soundcloud.com/rosie-writes) · [Send Me The Nicest Angel You Have (Jonny Cackling In The Distance) [podfic]](https://soundcloud.com/rosie-writes/send-me-the-nicest-angel-you-have-jonny-cackling-in-the-distance-podfic)


End file.
